Lorcian Kobayashi
General Name: Lorcian Kobayashi Nicknames: Lorci Age: 374 D.O.B: '''20th April '''Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: B- Marital Status: Married Appearance Height: 5'4" Weight: '''.8st9 '''Hair: Long Black Eyes: '''Blue (Glow slightly with reiatsu) '''Skin: Pale Body type: Curvy Lorcian has a slender but curvy body type with average size bust (B), she has naturally lush lips and has an eyepatch over her left eye, which she pulled out herself for an experiment. She has several tattoos although they aren't normally visible. She wears a short sleeveless version of the usual Shinigami attire (A cross between Soi Fon and Nemu.) though she wears a pink ribbon down the seams and a green sash. Her Haori is quite normal for a Captain's although she had some custom made fitted to her body shape. Personality Lorcian is usually kind and tries to help others any way she can, if someone gets on the wrong side of her they better run though as she has a firey temper. Huge flirt when drunk, though prefers to light up a smoke. You know shes up to something when she bursts out in her trademark creepy grin! History Pre-Gotei 13 Lorcian grew up in a shady area of Rukongai, with Shin Kobayashi, they looked out for each other trying to survive the day to day life in Rukongai. Eventually passing Shinigami discovered Lorcians higher than average Spritual Pressure and took her to the Academy, though reluctant to leave she was talked into it, being fairly young and impressionable. This meant she left Shin alone, every so often she would sneak out of the Academy and bring him food and stories of her training. When she was inducted into the Gotei 13 it became difficult for her to sneak off to see Shin , so they said goodbye to each other through tears and carried on their lives. History as a Shinigami When she passed the Academy she joined Division 12, during her time as an unseated officer she helped with experiments. After some years passed, she met an old friend who had joined the ranks of the Gotei 13, Shin had worked his way through the Academy and joined the 2nd Division. They quickly began to rebuild their friendship, and eventually it became more. One experiment went wrong and she was caught in the crossfire, her entire body becoming mutated, it was at this point she discovered her Shikai, and her Zan's name, Dakuso. Now having to wear a respirator to breathe she carried on best she could, training to use her new ability in her spare time. Eventually she moved up the ranks and became 4th seat, by this point she had become close to 3rd seat Sumiko Hadashi , they were like sisters and Sumiko would look out for Lorcian when she got herself into trouble. Eventually she was moved to Lieutenant Rank, and Sumiko had become the Captain. By this point Lorcian was close to achieving her Bankai, after training with Dakuso (Her current Zan) Bankai (Bankai story to come) Trip to Las Noches During the invasion of the Parasite Hollow Lorcian and Sumiko were kidnapped by Arrancar and taken to Las Noches. Upon arrival they were seprerated and Lorcian was taken to an Arrancar's quarters. When she found a chance she escaped and ran encoutering a few arrancar on the way. Eventually she ran into Division 13 Captain Hinata Matsuo , who was attenpting to negotiate her and Sumiko's return to Seireitei. Shortly after an Arrancar showed up and took Lorcian away again, stopping to get Sumiko on the way to the garden. Upon reashing the gardens Sumiko and Lorcian went to work examining the flowers and collecting samples, until Lorcian discovered the plant used in the experiment all those years ago. Sumiko found logs and data about the plant in the databases and found out how to cure Lorcian of her mutation. They replicated the experiment in Las Noches and cured Lorcian of the mutation, but it caused her a great deal of pain, and so the Arrancar was forced to return them to Seireitei so she could be healed fully. Promotion. After her time as Lieutenant of Division 12 things began to change, Shin resigned his position to go and work full time in his restaurant, knowing that with a 4th child on the way they would need as much money as they could get, and the restaurant was the ideal way to make it. Lorcian was tearfully promoted to his old position under the Captain Commander. Detox. After a time Lorcian found her toxin powers weakening, and as a result her Zanpakuto changed over time, slowly rejecting the toxin and becoming more plant life, at first it was a hybrid of plant and toxin, but before long the toxin had completely detoxed from her body and her true abilities manifested themselves. She discovered her ability to talk to plants and help them grow, this reflected itself in her zan. Captaincy After a while, the Captain of Division 7, up and left, leaving the position open. After severeal days of debates the Captains finally found a majority vote that Lorcian should take up the seat. Powers and Abilities Plant Minipulation: "Can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and (for practical reasons) fungus. The user can cause plants grow, move/attack or even revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects." 'Inner World' Lorcian's inner world Is lush and vast, forests surround a central monument covered in ivy and vines. '自然の刃先 Shizen no hasaki (Cutting Edge of Nature)' Upon release'' the blade curves slightly a single beautiful flower hangs from a silver chain on the hilt. '''Release command:' 育つ兼繁栄する Sodatsu ken han'ei suru (Thrive and grow) 性質の呼 Seishitsu no ko (Call of nature) Plant attack, Razor leaves, dangerous flowers, binding vines or anything similar that uses plant matter to basically damage/bind. Dozens of Lotus flowers sprout up from cracks in the earth and bloom sending out harmful spores, which settles across the ground in a low hanging cloud, causing the target/s in range to be lacerated in their lungs if they breath it, or if it is absorbed through the skin via touch, it works similar to anemia. (Must have vines set up underground to use.) 'Bankai' 永遠美の森 Eien-bi no mori (Forest of Eternal Beauty) Upon entering bankai the area is shifted into a forest/woodland setting. Lorcian shoots out sticky treesap from her zan which sticks like superglue to whatever it hits, hardening slightly. The sap explodes on command, 火花 Hibana (Spark). 'Not Unlocked/Unconfirmed Abilities' Disclaimer: These are Lorcian's potential future abilities, if she unlocks them there will be story to explain, and they will get passed by the mods when the time comes. Shikai Ability: Using her right bionic arm, she pumps plant energy into it, charging it with reiatsu, causing the muscles to bulk up and strengthen her punch. Bankai ability: Using her left bionic arm she fires kido without incantation, for lower numbered Kido, this is not so taxing and recharges fairly swiftly, though as the number increases, so does the taxation of the ability, and the recharge time. Statistics Trivia She has 3 children, twins Hine and Tsukine who are now young adults and more recently Kisuke who is a still a young kid. She is also the creator of 2 Hybrids, Caesar and Colomba, The twins and hybrids are all the same age, the twins being a few months older. Caesar became twisted and even the arrancar ended up rejecting him, Lorcian's husband Shin , ended up killing him, after he attacked Lorcian twice, hurting her badly. She is the creator of Reco-netikon Links to Character Development threads Gallery Lorcian Lab Wear.jpg Lorcian 1.jpg Lorcian 2.jpg Lorcian 3.jpg Lorcian 4.jpg Lorcian 5.jpg Lorcian 6.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains Category:Kobayashi Clan